escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
La letra escarlata
La letra escarlata es una de las novelas clásicas de la literatura norte-americana del siglo XIX. Su género es histórico-romántico. La obra fue escrita por Nathaniel Hawthorne y publicada por “Ticknor, Reed and Fields” en el año 1850. The Scarlet Letter es el título original de esta y nos cuenta la historia del adulterio cometido por Hester Prynne, quien llega a Nueva Inglaterra a la espera de que llegue más tarde su marido. Como éste no aparece, Hester piensa que ha fallecido y tiene un affaire amoroso con el reverendo Arthur Dimmeslade, quedando embarazada de una niña, a quien llamarán Pearl. Hester será condenada en un juicio público por caso de adulterio y por negarse a revelar el nombre del padre de niña, lo que la castigará a llevar la letra escarlata “A” por el resto de su vida. La trama de la novela se complica, al aparecer Roger Chillingworth, el marido de Hester, quien aparece con una nueva identidad. Trama El inicio de la novela nos explica como el narrador encuentra el manuscrito de la obra tras ser despedido del trabajo por disputas políticas. Con ello, entendemos que existe un narrador en tercera persona. Tras este hecho autobiográfico se nos presenta la historia protagonizada por Hester Prynne, Arthur Dimmeslade, Roger Chillingworth y la pequeña Pearl. La novela nos sitúa en el siglo XVII en un pueblo puritano de Nueva Inglaterra. Hester Prynne con su pequeña Pearl en brazos sale de la cárcel y es juzgada públicamente por la comunidad en la plaza del Mercado. Cabe recordar que en tiempos puritanos, cuando alguien cometía un pecado, inmediatamente era castigado públicamente. En el protestantismo, la comunidad era la confesora, no como por ejemplo en el catolicismo dónde el confesor es únicamente el sacerdote. A Hester se le acusa de adulterio. Se le exige que revele el nombre del padre de la niña que posee en brazos, para que este también pueda ser castigado. Tras negarse a hacerlo en tres ocasiones, Hester es castigada a llevar la letra escarlata “A”, símbolo de adulterio, en su vestido durante el resto de su vida. La joven adultera había llegado al pueblo puritano hacía un tiempo a la espera de que lo hiciera más tarde su marido, quien se quedó en Europa para solucionar previamente unos asuntos. Como su esposo se demora en llegar, se cree que ha podido padecer un accidente durante su llegada al Nuevo Mundo. Sin embargo, durante el juicio público, el esposo de Hester reaparece junto a unos indios. Roger Chillingworth es su nueva identidad y queda enterado de todo lo que ha sucedido. Chilligworth, unos años más mayor que Hester, mantendrá una charla con esta. En esa charla le reprochará que la diferencia de edad nunca les fue de ayuda, y que se hicieron daño mutuamente. Roger Chillingworth decide no culpar a Hester de su desliz pero no hará lo mismo con Dimmeslade, quien después descubrirá que es el verdadero padre de Pearl. Hester y Pearl vivirán en las afueras de Boston. Hester se dedicará a la costura, mientras que Pearl será una niña alegre y espabilada. En cuanto a Roger, su verdadero esposo, residirá en la ciudad dedicándose a la medicina. En una ocasión tratarán de alejar a madre e hija, argumentado que Hester, como pecadora, podría inculcarle malos modales a Pearl. El reverendo Dimmeslade logrará evitar que así sea. Los problemas de salud de Dimmeslade, aparentemente causados por desordenes mentales, harán que la relación entre Roger Chillingworth y éste sea más estrecha, hasta el punto de que residan bajo el mismo techo. Es en ese momento cuando Roger empieza a sospechar sobre el posible vínculo entre el reverendo y su esposa Hester. La noche en que fallece John Winthrop, Pearl y Hester se dirigen hacia casa cuando se encuentran a Dimmeslade en la plaza del pueblo. El ministro estaba en el mismo lugar donde hacía 7 años que Hester había sido condenada a llevar la letra escarlata. Arthur Dimmeslade se negará a reconocer ante la comunidad la paternidad de Pearl y una luz con forma de “A” iluminará la noche. Esta luz será interpretada por los ciudadanos como símbolo de la llegada al cielo de John Winthrop, pero para el reverendo será una demostración divina de su adulterio. El estado en el que Hester ve a Dimmeslade le preocupa tanto que se atreve a amenazar a Chillingworth con revelar su verdadera identidad y romper su promesa si no deja de atormentar la conciencia del reverendo. El destino hace que un día Hester y Pearl se encuentren de nuevo con Dimmeslade asolas. Esta vez en el bosque. Mientras Pearl juega por el arroyuelo, sus padres mantienen una extendida conversación. Hester le revela la verdadera identidad de Roger Chillingworth y le advierte de la voluntad de búsqueda de venganza por parte de su esposo. Ante esto, la pareja decide darse la oportunidad de rehacer su vida en Europa, juntos y con el fruto de su amor, Pearl. Partirían tras el discurso anual que el reverendo ofrece el día de la fiesta del pueblo. La idea de sentirse libres, llevará a Hester a soltarse el pelo y a desprenderse por primera vez de su letra escarlata, arrojándola al suelo. Durante la fiesta anual, Dimmeslade sorprenderá a todos con un sermón más significativo que nunca. Hester se entera de que Roger Chellingworth conoce sus planes y también ha reservado plaza en el barco que les llevará de vuelta a Europa. Dimmesdale sorprende de nuevo a todos los asistentes. El ministro se sube al andamio de la plaza del pueblo y hace subir a Pearl y Hester. Nadie espera la confesión que el reverendo va a realizar justo antes de caer muerto. Tras una vida en la que Dimmeslade se castiga interiormente, tiene la valentía de reconocer su adulterio ante la comunidad. Seguidamente fallece. La conciencia también pararece ser lo que acaba con la vida de Roger Chellingworth al poco tiempo. Hester y Pearl se alejan de Nueva Inglaterra y regresan a Europa. Pearl vivirá felizmente en Inglaterra, donde se casará con un hombre poderoso. Años después, Hester decide volver sola al lugar donde cometió el adulterio y vivirá hasta el final de sus días en la casa que compartía con su pequeña Pearl, dedicándose a la caridad y ayudando a la comunidad. Hawthorne, Nathaniel. The Scarlet Letter. London: Electric Book, Co., C2001 Personajes Principales *Hester Prynne, es la protagonista de la obra. Con raíces europeas, Hester llega al “Nuevo Mundo” con la esperanza de que su esposo lo haga más tarde. Sin embargo su destino cambia al toparse en su vida Arthur Dimmeslade. Un desliz con éste la convertirá en una adultera y madre de una niña. La letra “A” que vestirá hasta el fin de sus días no se convertirá en una vergüenza, pues Hester piensa que Pearl es fruto del amor. Hester se convierte en una madre heroína que lucha sola contra la sociedad. *Pearl Prynne, es la niña que nace del affaire amoroso entre Hester Prynne y Arthur Dimmeslade. A pesar de ser señalada por los vecinos continuamente, Pearl se nos presenta como una niña alegre y un poco traviesa. Al contrario que su madre, Pearl no regresará a Nueva Inglaterra y rehará su vida en Europa. *Roger Chillingworth, Es la identidad con la que llega el esposo de Hester Prynne a Boston. Su verdadero nombre no se revela en ningún momento de la novela. A pesar de que se trata de un hombre culto, en su primera aparición aparece acompañado de los indios. Su papel a lo largo de la novela será investigar quien es el padre de Pearl y vengarse de este, ya que a Hester no la considera realmente culpable excusando que la diferencia de edad entre Hester y él ha dañado siempre la relación *Dimmesdale, El reverendo Dimmeslade parecer tener bastante influencia en la comunidad, pero su cobardía y debilidad le impiden revelar su verdad: Él es el padre de Pearl. Sin embargo, la conciencia no le permitirá ser feliz, hasta el punto de causarle enfermedades psicológicas. Finalmente, Arthur revela su adulterio públicamente y fallece tras el beso que su hija Pearl le da en el mismo lugar donde años atrás su amante había sido condenada a portar la letra Escarlata. Margaret Fuller left|250pxMargaret Fuller nació en el año 1810 en Cambridgeport y falleció en Nueva York en 1850. Esta mujer americana fue una crítica literaria, profesora y mujer de letras, recordada especialmente por su obra Woman in the Nineteenth Century (1845). La intención de Margaret era animar a las mujeres del siglo XIX a buscar una mayor independencia del hogar y de la familia a través de la educación."Margaret Fuller". Encyclopædia Britannica Online Academic Edition. 1st December 2011. . Margaret Fuller fue la primera pensadora feminista americana. Nunca se casó, visitó Europa y en su regreso a Estados Unidos su barco se hundió y desapareció. En los estudios que se han hecho de la obra de Nathaniel Hawthorne, en varias ocasiones se ha dicho que Hester Prynne podría estar inspirada en la personalidad de Margaret Fuller. A pesar de sus diferentes orígenes, Hester Prynne y Margaret Fuller parecen haber tenido personalidades similares. Las dos sufrieron la alienación a lo largo de sus vidas, y las dos se dieron cuenta de las injusticias que había en la sociedad como resultado de este aislamiento de la mujer. La principal diferencia entre ellas, además de tratarse de un personaje de ficción y una persona real, fue que Margaret Fuller sí tuvo la oportunidad de expresar sus ideas, es decir, tenía voz en su sociedad, mientras que Hester, una mujer manchada por el pecado del adulterio, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de convertirse en una profetisa a los ojos de su pueblo.Jones, Emma. Nathaniel Hawthorne:The Scarlet Letter.3rd April 2003. 1st December 2011. Temas de la obra Los temas que se tratan en The Scarlet Letter son varios. Entre ellos encontramos la lucha entre el “yo” interno y el “yo” visto desde fuera, es decir, en cómo Hester Prynne ve su pecado y como lo califica la comunidad. Para Hester ese acto es un símbolo de amor y pasión, mientras que la comunidad lo considera como un acto impuro que merece castigo. Ante este contraste Hester luchará sola contra la sociedad. Finalmente Hester cambiará el significado de la Letra Escarlata convirtiendo la A de adulterio en la A de angel"Symbols and Symbolism - The Letter A in The Scarlet Letter."123HelpMe.com.1st December 2011. . El tema del adulterio y el pecado estarán presentes en toda la obra. Como se descubre durante la lectura de la obra, en la sociedad puritana, la comunidad en conjunto decide qué es el pecado. También se puede considerar una novela con rasgos feministas si tenemos en cuenta la actitud de valentía que mantiene constantemente la protagonista. Esta lucha a pesar de las vejaciones, no está de acuerdo con algunos aspectos de la sociedad en la que vive, criará sola a su hija Pearl, tratará de salvar y proteger a Dimmeslade de Roger Chillingworth… Autor: obras right|150px Nathaniel Hawthorne, nació el 4 de Julio en Salem (Massachutes-Estados Unidos) y falleció el 19 de Mayo de1864 en Plymouth. Nathaniel fue uno de los primeros novelistas americanos y autor de relatos breves. Sus obras destacan por su simbolismo y alegorismo"Nathaniel Hawthorne.". Encyclopædia Britannica Online Academic Edition.1st December 2011. . Desde su época escolar demostró una inclinación especial hacia el mundo de la literatura. Una vez acabada su etapa escolar Nathaniel dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a paseos solitarios, al estudio y la escritura. Los comienzos de su reputación como escritor comenzaron en una colaboración con The Token. Pero el reconocimiento del público fue muy lento. De hecho, su primer libro Twice-told Tales fue halagado por Longfellow en la North American Review. No obstante, la primera obra de Nathaniel Hawthrone no se convirtió en un gran un éxito.Bartleby.com. 2011. 1st December 2011.<“http://www.bartleby.com/310/1/1000.htm> En cuanto a su vida personal, el autor se casó con una mujer llamado Sophia con la que tuvo tres hijas: Una, Julian y Rose. De estas tres la única que seguirá los pasos de su padre como escritora será Julian. Entre las obras más conocidas de dicho autor encontramos su colección de cuentos, novelas como The Scarlet Letter” (1850), The house of the Seven Gables (1851), The Blithedale Romance (1852) o The Marble Faun (1860). También son mundialmente conocidos sus cuentos dedicados a los niños"Symbols and Symbolism - The Letter A in The Scarlet Letter."123HelpMe.com.1st December 2011. . Adaptaciones cinematográficas La primera adaptación que se hace de la novela en el mundo del cine es en el año 1911 Se trata de una producción estadounidense de cine mudo de la compañía IMP y dirigida por Joseph Smiley y George Loane Tucker.Citwf.com.. 2005-2011. 1st December 2011. En el año 1922, aparecería una nueva adaptación Esta vez de la mano del cine británico, concretamente por la compañía Master Film. La dirección de esta película estuvo a cargo de Challis Norman Sanderson.“Tense Moments from Famous Plays: The Scarlet Letter”. 1st December 2011. Estas dos no serian las únicas versiones de cine mudo de la obra de Nathaniel Hawthorne. Tres años más tarde, Victor Seastrom se sumaría a la lista de directores que adaptaron la novelaSilentera.com. 8th December 2009.1st December 2011. El 18 de Septiembre de 1934, en Estados Unidos, Larry Darmour presenta la primera película de The Scarlet Letter en inglés, aunque todavía siendo en blanco y negro. La duración de esta es de 69 minutos y esta vez la dirección va a cargo de Robert G. Vignola.IMDb.com. 1990-2011.1st December 2011< http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0025747/> La conocida actriz Demi Moore, Gary Oldman y Rovert Duvall dieron vida a Hester Prynne, al reverendo Arthur Dimmeslade y a Roger Chillingworth respectivamente. Esto sucede en el año 1995 de la mano del director Roland Joffé. Distribuida por Hollywood Pictures la película fue un éxito rotundo que contaba con un presupuesto de alrededor de los 50 millones de dólaresIMDb.com. 1990-2011.1st December 2011. Referencías Notas Enlaces externos * Texto español. * Texto inglés en Wikisource. * Texto inglés en el Proyecto Gutenberg. * Audiolibro en inglés en LibriVox. * Sobre la novela en Studies in Classic American Literature, de D. H. Lawrence. En inglés. Texto en Wikisource. *Última adaptación cinematográfica Bibliografía “American literature.". Encyclopædia Britannica Online Academic Edition. 1st December 2011. . Daly, Robert. "The Scarlet Letter." Dictionary of American History. 2003. Encyclopedia.com. 11 Dec. 2011 . "Nathaniel Hawthorne". Enciplopèdia.cat. 11st December 2011. "The Scarlet Letter". The Concise Oxford Companion to English Literature. Ed. Margaret Drabble and Jenny Stringer. Oxford university Press, 2007. Oxford Reference Online. Oxford University Press. Universitat de Valencia. 11st December 2011 “The Scarlet Letter”. Wikipedia.org. 28th November 2011. 1st December 2011. Categoría:Novelas de 1850 Categoría:Novelas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelas en inglés Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine Categoría:Libros adaptados a la televisión ar:الحرف القرمزي ca:La lletra escarlata da:Det flammende bogstav de:Der scharlachrote Buchstabe en:The Scarlet Letter fa:داغ ننگ fr:La Lettre écarlate it:La lettera scarlatta ja:緋文字 ko:주홍글씨 pl:Szkarłatna litera pt:The Scarlet Letter (livro) ro:Litera stacojie ru:Алая буква simple:The Scarlet Letter sv:Den eldröda bokstaven vi:Chữ A màu đỏ zh:红字